Solomon Hardin
Solomon Hardin (ハーディン, ソロモン) was the divorced husband of Marylynn Hayes and biological father of Luna Hayes. History He married Marylynn unaware of her illness. When Marylynn started to show signs that she truly was sick, she was pregnant with Luna Hayes. Solomon went to the doctor where he told him how Marylynn suffers from a rare disease that is bound to kill her, and there's no treatment for it. Confused and in distress, Solomon came home later that night and yelled at her, driving her into tears. He finally shook his head, grabbed his stuff and started to leave, "that's it. That... That's it. It's done." He left her alone in the room and ran off. He later got married (while having another girlfriend at the same time) and had two kids named Candice and Marice. Naraku Naraku had brought Solomon back to life as his minion using the shikon jewel shard; he has all his memories and won't hold back. Solomon is now after Luna and Icarus Michael Hullihan to get the shikon jewel shards back, and is also after Skyler because he has always hated him. Solomon is also reincarnated with new "wind" powers and the powers that Naraku contains. Solomon is now stronger than ever and should now be taken seriously, for he is a real threat. Personality Solomon tends to over think things and is easily frustrated. When things don't go right, he usually just gives up and leaves. He is also known as a cheater, dating Skyler Hayes' ex-girlfriend Nira while getting married and having two kids. Appearance He has wavy blond hair and blue eyes. He is usually dressed in a blue button up long sleeved shirt that's tucked into black pants with a belt. He wears brown dress shoes. Relationships Marylynn Marylynn is his ex-wife that he walked out on and divorced when she was sick, near death, and pregnant. Solomon is a sensitive topic for Marylynn and usually gets really upset when his name is mentioned. After finding out that Marylynn was alive, healthy and well, Solomon tried to go back to fix things and to get back with the family, but was easily killed by Skyler and Zion Hayes. Luna Luna is the daughter of Marylynn that he disowned. Months later after hearing about Luna, he comes to visit and tries to take custody over Luna. He told Luna how he didn't know what he was doing at the time and wishes he could take everything back, which is an obvious lie. He then starts to shout at her saying he owns her and she belongs to him. He is shortly stopped by Skyler and Kametan, who then proceeded to beat him up. Nexus came and sent him to Hell. After a while Solomon escapes Hell. He comes back for Luna and sees Marylynn alive and well, who is too upset to say anything. Before he could even go near them, Skyler and Zion come and kill him, telling him to never return. Skyler Whenever Solomon's name is brought up, Skyler grows furious and curses loudly, wanting to punch something. The two never really had a good relationship because Skyler felt like Solomon would hurt Marylynn, which he did. Skyler also held a grudge against him. He was upset when Solomon stole his ex-girlfriend Nira. Whenever Solomon appears, Skyler and Zion are always the first to appear to get rid of him. Skyler has an uncontrollable hate for him, while Solomon is.. actually afraid of him. Zion Zion hates Solomon with his guts. Disgusted by how Solomon treated Marylynn, Zion is unable to forgive him neither and never holds back when killing him; he actually ENJOYS it. Solomon was confused about who he was. His final words were "Who... the hell are you..?!" in which Zion replied, "I am Marylynn's NEW husband, and Luna's father," and then kills him. Nira He tricked Nira into thinking that he liked her. Nira fell into this trap and the day after Solomon walked out on Marylynn, Nira broke up with Skyler and went with Solomon. She soon found out that Solomon had a whole other family. She sees Solomon's true nature and She realizes what she did was wrong. A year later she found Skyler and she apologizes for hurting him, and for going with the wrong person. Skyler eventually forgives her. Solomon, on the other hand, is dead.